


Find a Way

by championofnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith is a statue, Orsino is dead, and Kirkwall is burning. The mages are scattered, and Hawke's drawn to the young one he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Way

It was chaos. Pure, unrelenting chaos, and this was coming from a man who’d lied his way into the army to fight at Ostagar with his brother. 

There was smoke everywhere. Lowtown was on fire, and there was nothing anyone could do about it but watch the flames spread. They were all exhausted, covered in grime, in soot, in blood, but they couldn’t stop. Meredith may be frozen in red lyrium, but no one knew if it would last, and no one wanted to stick around long enough to find out. 

They’d split up after the Gallows, running to grab their things before leaving Kirkwall. Varric didn’t want to talk about it. 

Hawke and Fenris had split off on their own into Hightown, carefully dodging debris and the burning remains of homes. The explosion had cracked the ground into dozens of pieces, and it was almost impossible to navigate the closer they got to Hawke’s mansion.

The Champion froze suddenly, looking pointedly in the direction of a pile of dense rubble. 

"Hawke, what are you doing? We can’t dawdle," Fenris said, trying to catch the mage’s arm as he moved towards the rubble. "Hawke!"

"Quiet a moment, Fenris," he said quietly. "Someone’s using magic over here." He reached out, hand pausing just over the rubble. "It’s alright, little one, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not a templar." 

A soft ripple of energy went through the air as the barrier went down, bright blue eyes peering up at Hawke from within the rubble. He smiled at the child, and they slowly worked their way out from it. 

He knelt down to where he guessed their height would be. “What’s your name?”

"…Loren," she said, voice soft. Shaggy black hair fell in her face around pointed ears, tunic ripped at the shoulder. At least her leggings and shoes were intact, Hawke noted.

"Loren," he smiled, "I’m Hawke. Do you know what’s going on?"

She shook her head. “Not really. There was a lot of fighting at the Circle where the templar had taken me last week. Some of the older kids took us and ran. I was gonna go to Mama’s house. I know she left when I left, but it’s safe there, but…”

"You can’t tell which it is anymore." She nodded. 

"Hawke, we’re running out of time." Fenris approached, startling the girl, who stepped closer to Hawke. "If we’re helping her, we do it fast and we do it now." 

The Champion nodded. “Loren, a lot of the city has been damaged with the fighting. Will you come with us? We can keep you safe.”

"The mean templar told me nowhere would be safe for me," she frowned. "Mama’s house is safe, but he told me Mama wouldn’t be safe with me." 

Hawke sighed, shutting out the frustration he felt. “I’m a mage too, Loren. I can help you. You’re in no danger from me, and I’m in no danger from you. Will you let us help you?” Finally Loren nodded, reaching her arms up. Hawke lifted her easily, and they made their way to the Hawke household. 

There wasn’t much to grab - a few books, clothes, food, the money the family had stored away - and it was all packed between two bags. Hawke quickly refashioned one of his robes into a tunic for Loren, and sent her to change while he and Fenris finished up. 

"Are you sure taking her with us is a good idea?" he asked. "It seems…unwise."

"If they told her her mother wasn’t safe around her, chances are they killed her, Fenris," he said, tying a knot in the final bag. "She’s elven. Her mother was probably in the alienage, and that doesn’t exist anymore. I’m not leaving a child to fend for herself while the city burns. If you’re worried about her being a mage, I have no problem teaching her. I taught Bethany with Father."  

Fenris sighed. “That’s not what I meant. We’re going on the run, Hawke. We’re going to be fugitives. Whether you’re on his side or not, we’re now accomplices to the actions of the abomination. It’s not going to be safe traveling, and it will be much harsher on a child not even ten years old yet.” 

"I know. But I won’t leave her - I can’t, Fenris. She needs help."

Quick footsteps on the stairs ended their conversation, and he smiled at Loren as she came up in between them. Fenris was still frowning, but Hawke doubted this was going to be a disagreement between them for long. “Where are we going? Lotta stuff in your bags.”

"We’re going on an adventure, of course!" Hawke replied, signature grin back on his face as he hoisted a bag over his shoulder, tying the strap off with a knot. "Are you ready?"

"I wish I knew where Mama was," Loren said. Hawke’s grin faltered. 

"Loren," Fenris picked up, kneeling to the child’s height. "Your mother probably left because of the fighting, and with the fire as bad as it is, her home likely isn’t there anymore. We’ll find her, but right now we can’t. Do you understand me?"

She nodded. “You’re not as scary as you look.” Fenris looked mildly offended and she giggled. 

Hawke smiled. “Well, good to go as ever. Shall we?” He held his hand out and she took it readily, hesitating a moment before grabbing Fenris’s as he stood, too. A soft look of surprise flickered on his face before glancing at Hawke. The mage grinned at him, and they started making their way down to the docks.

Isabela had procured a ship, easy enough with most of the city burning. Merrill and Varric seemed to have settled in comfortably by the time the trio joined them. 

"Where’s Anders?" Hawke asked as Isabela finished untying the boat.

"Gone," she replied. "He took off with the Warden Commander as we left the Gallows." She blinked, noticing Loren standing just behind Hawke. She smiled. "Hello there, sweet thing, what’s your name?"

"Loren," she answered. "Are you a pirate?"

"I’m better than that," she winked, "I’m a pirate captain. Want to steer the ship once we get going?" 

Loren’s eyes went wide. “Really? I’ve never been on a ship before.”

"Of course you can, I’ll teach you how. You’ll be a pirate in no time."

Hawke watched as Loren followed Isabela up the ramp as Aveline caught his attention on the dock. “What, you’re not coming?”

"No, Hawke, someone has to keep order here," she replied. Her headband was gone, broken in the fight, and her hair was plastered to her face with sweat and blood. Her armor was dented and some chainmail broken, but she looked at him with pride. "Seems you just picked up a new job, Champion."

He swallowed. “Stay safe, Aveline. I’ll write when we reach a port.” 

"I’m proud to have called you a brother, Hawke."

Isabela shouted as they shoved off, Loren’s excited voice carrying just under hers. A hand rested on the small of his back, and he turned to see Fenris at his left. 

"Like I said, you lead me to strange places, Hawke."

"I’m sure there will be stranger ones. We’ve never been to Orlais or Antiva, after all." 

He laughed, shaking his head. “As long as I am at your side, I will welcome it.”


End file.
